the_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Grugnir Axenheimer
History Grugnir can't remember where he was born anymore. The mists of the Beyond have taken that from him. As far as he can recall, he has always existed in the Beyond. His earliest memories are from the City, where he worked as a miner and woodcutter to keep the city supplied with the precious resources it needed to sustain itself. Being a Dwarf, his naturally cantankerous nature made him ill disposed towards the other people had to work with. The general atmosphere of the world also didn't help anything, and, if anything, it turned his fellow workers into absolutely depressing bores. After several years of working at bring back mere minerals and lumber, Grugnir turned his back on city living. He had grown sick and tired of the ways of the so-called "civilized" folk, who were too scared to ever again leave their walls unless absolutely necessary. Grugnir didn't want to admit it either, but he didn't want to go too far either. At any rate, he couldn't take city living any longer, and so he packed all his belongings and left the City. Most assumed he died as soon as night fell. Not a soul witnessed him for at least a year or more, though it's not like anyone was actually keeping track. His first appearance after his self imposed exile was when a ferocious, deranged looking hound began hunting the woodcutters at the edge of the Mistwood forest. The hound appeared blurred at the edges, almost as if the fabric of reality was tearing away at it. That's what the woodcutter swore he saw, anyway, seconds before Grugnir's axe quite literally tore away at its neck. The year of isolation had changed the Dwarf deeply. No longer quite as angry as before, though no less cynical, Grugnir smugly twisted his beard around his thumbs as he watched the woodcutter run away in terror as the beast bled out in front of him. Now this was something a Dwarf was born to do, at least in Axenheimer's opinion. In the Mistwood Grugnir has remained ever since, a seldom seen person living in a small shack with his faithful animal companion. He dislikes visitors intensely, but everyone knows they can expect a safe night's rest if they can find him when lost in the Mistwood. The Mistwood Rangers Grugnir is one of the Mistwood Rangers, and it is probably one of his more tellingly altruistic personality traits that he even deigned to take on their moniker. In truth, he was getting pretty lonely even with his wolf companion. The other Rangers knew well enough to leave him alone when he wanted, and he could count on their aid when it came to bringing down whatever horrid beasts began to approach the City in their territory. Grugnir patrols the eastern half of the Mistwood, his main "base" being a small shack he built himself over time. He's fairly averse to working with other Rangers and more often than not encourages visitors to the Mistwood to do a 180 and return to the City immediately. Mostly because he hates his solitude getting disturbed. Personality Grugnir, though less angry than other Dwarves might be, is no less cynical and distrustful of other races. Though he would not hesitate to help someone in need, he'd never be caught admitting he likes to feel like a hero. He swears to anyone who asks that he only acts as a Ranger because it makes people give him respect, but in truth he enjoys knowing he's keeping people safe in his own way. Appearance A large, tangled black beard adorns most of Grugnir's face, but his most striking feature is the strange tattoo stamped across his forehead. Its been there as long as he can remember, but the hexagonal design of it leaves him utterly mystified. Maybe it has to do with wherever he came from, but he doesn't care to find out. He almost always can be seen in his armor due to the natural danger of the Mistwood, and rumor has it the last time he smiled was at least five years ago. At this point, he may be avoiding doing so intentionally. Category:Characters Category:Lore